


Priorities

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Its their day off and Jeno as always come inside Jaemin's room asked for breakfast and jaemin wasnt the "will-do-it-for-free" type of person , so he asked for cuddles and jeno easily gave in .Perhaps , they cuddled for so long that they missed their breakfast .





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> uwu sorry for gramatical errors 
> 
> • do comments & leave kudos on what you thought <3

Jaemin woke up to the sounds of creaking bed and he could sense that someone is sitting beside him . But he is too lazy to open his eyes , its their off day after promoting We Go Up . Its not like he always get enough rest or sleep so jaemin just let out a deep sigh and continue to fall asleep again . As Jaemin turn around to the other side , he can feel someone's hand on his cheek . Slowly stroke it down to his jawline , jaemin cant help but to smile . He knows whos hand is that , it was familiar to him , to his mind and to his heart . 

 

"What do you want Jeno~~" Jaemin asked , eyes half closed . Still processing amount of the light that shine right to his eyes 

"Im hungry" 

"Then ?" 

"Cook me something"

"I tired jeno ,,, i need to sleep" jaemin's whine as he pull up his blanket up to his neck 

jeno grunt before casually lay besides jaemin . 

"Aaaaaaaa , please my beautiful handsome kind bestfriend ,,, please nana please" jeno continue to shake jaemin's hand , try to make him awake 

"dammit jeno , have you look at the kitchen ? i think i heard someone cook this morning" 

"i have ,,, its a sandwich but ... i want your cooked ... your cooking is so delicious its outsold any restaurant ever exist and i didnt eat anything since lunch yesterday"

as soon as jeno finished , jaemin quickly open his eyes and pinched jeno's hand and that make jeno's squeal

"what was that for ?" jeno asked , rubbing his skins that still sting from the pinched .

"who asked you to not eat anything?why did you not eat?do you know its bad for you? god jeno , please" jaemin said , dissapointed 

"im sorry , i really want to eat yesterday but im too tired ,, as soon as i took shower i completely died in my bed" jeno said before continue 

" cook for me ? " 

Jaemin let out a sigh , a slow one before agreeing 

"but , its not for free ... you have to pay for this jeno" jaemin said , smirking

"w-what ? do i have to pay ? me ? your own bestfriend ?" 

jaemin quickly lay back down on his bed and said "if you dont want , then its fine"

Jeno feel defeated but he quickly agree on whatever jaemin asked him to do . 

"cuddles me , im cold" jaemin said , loud and clear . 

"excuse me , w-what?" 

Jaemin pull jeno's wrist and make jeno lay beside him , under the same blanket before jaemin turned around , face to face jeno and said "cuddle . me " 

Jeno's cheeks blush red , his blood all rise up . He never been so close with Jaemin , not like this . 

As jaemin saw jeno hesitate , jaemin make his first move by snaking his hand on jeno's waist . 

"y-Yaaaa na jaemin , what is this" jeno asked slowly , 

"its called hugging jeno"

Jaemin continue to be the small spoon and close the space between him and jeno . Jaemin completely rest his head at Jeno's chest and he can clearly listen to jeno's heartbeat . For jaemin , its feel safe . Its feel like he is hugging his mom , its feel home . Jeno still froze there , not knowing what to do . As Jeno try to relax , the scent from Jaemin's hair calm him down , make him more relaxed and completely give in with the hug . Jeno put his hand on Jaemin's waist , slowly patting it . At first , jaemin kinda shock by the sudden movement from Jeno but instead he let out a small chuckles and let his head digging deep to jeno's chest . 

"its feel nice ,, right jeno?" jaemin asked , his thumb slowly rubbing the tense on jeno's back

jeno nodded , smile . 

"i have never do this with you ,, we should do more though" jeno said , blushing.

jaemin looked up to see jeno , he now face to face with jeno . And jaemin could tell that jeno is nervous , because he keep avoiding jaemin's eyes . 

"dont avoid my eyes" jaemin command , put his hand on jeno's jaw

Jeno take a deep breath before look at jaemin's eyes . Slowly creeping a smile .

"jaemin , i gave you cuddles and hug now i want my breakfast" jeno said .

"yeah , you gave me cuddles and hug but i do have want one more thing though ..."

"um , what?" jeno asked , curious

without warning , jaemin quickly close the gap between he and jeno . Slowly put his lips on jeno's . Jeno froze for a second , but he finally understand it . Jeno can feel that Jaemin's smile trough the kiss . It was unplanned , awkward and slow but somehow sweet , its taste like cherry for jeno . Jaemin pull out first , avoiding jeno's eyes . Jeno let out a chuckles before he put his hand on jaemin's face and continue kissing him . This time , the awkwardness was gone . Its changed with something that they cant described by words,something that they both know what it was but too scared for commitment . Things that called love . It was rain outside and somehow the sounds of the waterdrop sounds so soothing and comforting . 

Jeno pull out to catch on his breath , smiling because he just love to see jaemin's smile . Both of them laugh , laugh way too hard that their stomach feel the pain . They dont know for how long they kissed but its felt so long .

"So ,,, why dont you explain ?" jeno asked , stroking jaemin's hair

" shut up , you did too " jaemin said , friendly punching jeno's shoulder 

"what are we?" jeno asked before continue "kissing buddies?"

jaemin shrugged and said "what do you want us to be?"

"i dont know , but i do feel butterflies when we kissed" jeno said , chuckles 

'do we need to talk about it now or you want to talk about it later?" jaemin asked 

jeno doesnt answered so jaemin took turn to asked 

"umm , still up for your breakfast ? i mean , im ready to cook now" jaemin said , sitting on his bed

"i dont think so , because i suddenly feel like i craving for something more sweet" 

jaemin look at jeno before he said " you want ice cream? or pancake with syrup ? " 

Jeno shakes his head and sit beside jaemin before whisper to him "pancake and ice cream sounds sweet and good but im talking about your lips here"

and thats how they end up to cuddles and kiss more before they both being caught by doyoung being cutely sleep together .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! 
> 
>  
> 
> hmu at twitter : @127doyoung_


End file.
